


The Disappearance of a Commander

by Katrandom



Series: The Misadventures of Jack & Gabe [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana lives for the drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jesse is a stressed cowboy, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrandom/pseuds/Katrandom
Summary: Jack Morrison has gone missing and the Swiss HQ is in an uproar. Gabe is no help. Jesse needs to find the commander before the media gets a hold of this.





	

Overwatch HQ was in an uproar. Strike Commander Jack Morrison had been reported missing over 6 hours ago and his communicator had been found left in his room. Ana was heading one of the search teams that were scouring to mountainsides and the wooded areas with no luck. Security footage proved to be no help either, instead it brought to light the surveillance errors that would need to be fixed soon. The UN was demanding answers and results before the fiasco got out to the media.

Jesse rounded the corner and nearly knocked Angela over as he hurried to the command center for his debriefing. He managed to catch her before she hit the ground but the folder she was holding ended on the ground.

“Shit! Didn’t see you there, Ang. You ok?”

“I am fine, Jesse. I just need to get back to the medical wing to pull together all the Commander’s medical information. The UN is demanding a report on Jack’s mental and physical health.”

“You think that’s going to help?” Jesse asked from the floor as he helped Angela gather her papers together.

“Honestly, no. Though it might give us an insight to why he left if it was by choice.”

“They think he just walked out without telling anyone?”

“According to Ana, when they searched his quarters everything was accounted for. He doesn’t appear to have taken anything with him, not even a change of clothes or his pistol. If he did leave on his own he was either prepared beforehand with untraceable equipment or he left in a hurry. The other option is he was kidnapped.”

“You don’t think someone could get the drop on Morrison, do you? Hell, Reyes can barely sneak up on him and he’s trained for that shit!”

“Speaking of Reyes, has he responded to the alerts yet?”

“Nah. Now that you mention it, we haven’t heard diddly squat from him.”

“Diddly squat?” Angela screwed up her face, obviously confused by the phrase.

“Sorry, we haven’t heard anything from him. Doesn’t surprise me though, he and Jack aren’t the best of friends. I watched Reyes break the commander’s nose last week in a sparring match. He didn’t even apologize he just followed it up with a knee to the gut and dropped him like a sack of potatoes.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I don’t know that he’ll be much help even if he does respond. Well I better get to command before they start searching for me too. See ya around.” Jesse said with a wave before heading into the shitstorm that the command center contained. Angela sighed as she looked down at the files in her arms with a worry.

“ _Where are you Jack_?”

\--

It was dark in Gabriel’s room. The window was covered by heavy duty curtains and the clock had been turned off with the intent of not getting up. The slow breathing of the room’s occupants was the only sound that floated in the cool air.

Gabe grumbled slightly as he was pulled out of his slumber by the com on the table beeping angrily at him. He rolled over, picked it up, and chucked it across the room. He flopped back down and smiled gently as he observed the sleeping form next to him. Though it was dark, the SEP had given his eyes enough of a boost to be able to make out the ruffled hair, crooked nose, and sharp jaw line of his partner. Gabe sighed before dropping his head down onto the other man’s shoulder.

“Mernin’”

Gabe propped himself up again just to be greeted by bleary eyes and morning breath. “Morning, sunshine.”

“Mmmph.” Was all Gabe got before Jack tried to roll over. Gabe grabbed his shoulder and pinned him onto his back before clambering over him and placing a slow, sweet kiss onto Jack’s lips. Jack hummed into the kiss and made a slight offended noise as Gabe pulled away. Gabriel just laughed before Jack’s hand found the back of his head and pulled him down for a deep and lazy kiss.

After a few moments, Gabriel began to trail kissed down Jack’s jaw to his throat and across he shoulders. Jack’s hands began to wander across firm plains of muscle above him causing Gabe’s breath to stutter. His fingers found the way back up to Gabe’s head, they gently played with the short, thick curls before grabbing them and forcing Gabe to meet his mouth for a more passionate kiss.

Gabe sighed as he pulled away after what seemed to be an eternity, “I almost forgot what it was like to wake up to this.”

“Wouldn’t be a problem if you would just come up to my room. You do still have the clearance to my quarters.”

“But that is so far to walk after missions and your always asleep when I get there.” Gabe whined as he wrapped his arms around his husband and rolled them both onto their sides and into another kiss. Jack laughed and the stupid com beeped at him from across the room again.

“The fuck do they want. It’s our first day off together in almost a year and they can’t leave us be?” Jack whined before burrowing further under the covers. Gabe got up to grab the dumb com unit from the floor and turned it off without checking the messages. He then checked to make sure the door was locked before he and Jack added a ‘round three’ to their vacation sex tally.

\--

The command center almost exploded when Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes went off the grid. His communicator had turned off without him responding or even reading the alerts that had been sent to him. Everyone was in an uproar. People were yelling into coms, orders where being sent to have an armed retrieval team sent to Reyes’s quarters, Ana’s search team was being notified.

It was a mess.

Jesse was running full speed to meet the retrieval team before they got to his boss’s room. He hoped that he could talk to Gabriel before they tried to shove guns in his face, that never ended well. Jesse scrambled through the crowds of civilian personnel who had left their offices to watch the commotion. Reinhardt shouted a ‘Good Luck’ at him as he flew by the crusader and down the hall that joined Overwatch to its sister organization.

Jesse skidded to a stop in front of the commander’s quarters just as the retrieval team was starting to knock on the door. Luckily he knew the leader and she owed him a favor.

“Hopkins, wait!” Jesse hollered before the leader’s fist made contact, “Give me a chance to talk to him first. I’m sure there is a good reason for him turning off his com unit.”

“Negative. Orders are to apprehend Reyes and bring him to command for questioning.”

“Come on now, I’m beggin’ ya. Give me two minutes with him before you try to shove a gun in his face. If he don’t wanna talk them I’ll skedaddle. I warn you though if he opens the door to you lot holding guns in his face he will kick your ass’s.”

Hopkins shifted uncomfortably at the prospect of going toe to toe with a renowned super-soldier. She’d made that mistake once already. She turned to confer with her men before turning to Jesse and gesturing to the door. Jesse walked up and knocked hesitantly.

\--

Gabe stepped out of the shower just as he heard somebody knocking on the door. Jack’s groan was audible as he shifted deeper into the pile of blankets on the bed trying to escape the sound. Gabe glowered as he stomped over to the door, pissed that they woke Jack up after he had just gotten back to sleep. The man needed his rest.

\--

Jesse and the team behind him exchanged glances as a groan came from behind the door. The team readied their weapons as Reyes came stomping up to the door and cracked it open enough for Jesse to see half his face.

“What the fuck do you assholes want?” he barked, fixing each of them with a glare that could wilt entire flower beds. He shouldn’t ever be allowed in Holland with a look like that.

“H-hey boss. Uh, me and these nice fellers here were just wonderin’ if you’d seen Morrison around lately.” Jesse laugh uneasily as the rest of the group shifted uncomfortably behind him.

Gabe lifted a hand and rubbed his face before swinging the door open further to reveal a figure sitting on the bed wrapped in the comforter with only his face and a tuff of blond showing. Morrison’s hair was a mess, the rings under his eyes were visible without the concealer he usually caked on during the day, and with those tired eyes he was glaring daggers at the unwelcome visitors.

Jesse turned his attention back to Gabe after Jack growled at him. Gabe looked highly amused with the group outside his door’s reaction.

“So, uh, you have seen him.”

“Seems that way doesn’t it.”

Hopkins coughed before leading her men back to command to report that they had found the Strike Commander. Jesse looked back at Gabe who was starting to close the door. Jesse shoved his foot in the door before he could close it.

“Care to explain why Jack Morrison is in your bed?”

Gabe looked Jesse in the eye with a raised eyebrow, “Because it’s our day off?”

“Huh?”

“It. Is. Our. Day. Off. Did you not bother to check the calendar, ingrate?”

Jesse’s eyes widened as he struggled to pull out his com and check the calendar. Sure enough, marked on the organization calendar in big red text were the words; STRIKE COMMANDER VACATION DAY and BLACKWATCH COMMANDER VACATION DAY. He looked up a Gabe who was leaning against the door frame with only a towel covering him.

Jesse laughed awkwardly as he texted Ana and put his phone away, “Well would you look at that. Whelp, I better get a move on.” He said before he shot off down the hall. The echo of Gabe’s door slamming followed him as he rushed out of the Blackwatch barracks.

Once he made it back to the command center he briefed everyone on the situation before flopping into a chair and watching them leave looking rather embarrassed that none of them bothered to check the calendar. Angela wandered in a sat next to him.

“So we know why Jack’s com was off in his room but do we have an answer to why he was in Reyes’s quarters?”

“No.” he stammered as he sat up,” I was too scared of the possibility of one of them shooting me, I didn’t think to ask.”

Angela watched him silently before she started to theorize on why they were together on their day off. Ana eventually walked in and sat down quietly as she watched them argue their theories, none the wiser that they were being watched. They came up with some very interesting theories in her opinion. She was tempted to let them spread rumors but then she had a better idea.

“Perhaps two of the most powerful men in the world share quarters because they are in a romantic relationship and deserve a day dedicated to each other.” Ana finally said, revealing her position in the room. Both agents whipped around to stare at the eavesdropper in the corner.

“W-what?” Angela and Jesse stammered.

Ana just laughed as she slowly stood from her place and walked to the exit, “You should check for rings next time you see them.”

Jesse and Angela exchange looks of confusion as somewhere, deep in the base, Jack and Gabe add a ‘round five’ to the tally.

**Author's Note:**

> This is why we check the company calendar.  
> You can tear Jack wearing makeup out of my cold dead arms.  
> Ana knew all along. She just lives for the drama.


End file.
